


Женская доля

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, the Hatters RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Girl Power, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: “Женщина не потому силища, что камни может ворочать похлеще мужика, а потому она силища, что любого мужика может заставить ворочать эти камни.” Борис Васильев
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Женская доля

Лето 2020. Оперштаб, Санкт-Петербург

Анна Серговна посылает сама себе воздушный поцелуй в зеркало и проводит пальцами в уголках губ, собирая излишки помады. Их, конечно, нет: макияж безупречен, но привычка дело такое. Прежде чем отойти от зеркала, еще разок взбивает волосы, хотя они и так в чудном ведьминском беспорядке.  
\- Аня, что там у нас с… - Женечка некоторое время шуршит бумагами, - Димой? Вечерининым.  
\- Пока ничего. Но он почти не создает проблем.  
\- Они все “почти не создают”. А потом мы оказываемся, где оказываемся. По уши в дерьме, на балконах и вечных тильтах. – Усталость и легкое раздражение Женечки можно намазать на хлеб и питаться им долго и вполне сытно. Но, конечно, какой хлеб: никаких быстрых углеводов.  
\- Он сублимирует. Знаешь, сколько энергии нужно для игры на барабанах?  
\- Догадываюсь.  
Женечка чиркает в своих записях, хмурится, снова чиркает. Она выглядит усталой и капельку несчастной. Хочется ее поддержать.  
\- Я прикину, к кому его пристроить.  
\- Да. Пожалуйста.  
Полка холодильника, отведенная для Женечки, заставлена коробочками и контейнерами. Словно к этой полке никто и не прикасался. Ане хочется топнуть ногой и повысить голос, по привычке прикрикнуть. Но это же не Юра, не Паша, не Кикир и даже не Рудбой. Это их чудесная несгибаемая Женечка, которая тащит на себе если не все, то очень многое. Всех этих капризных великовозрастных мальчишек с раздутым эго и минимумом самокритичности. Поэтому Анна Серговна не ругается. Поэтому она молча достает один из контейнеров, снимает крышку и отправляет его в микроволновку на полторы минуты. В это время режет огурчик, моет веточку петрушки и запускает соковыжималку.  
\- Приятного аппетита. – Аня ставит тарелку и стакан с соком прямо на бумаги. Она не собирается чувствовать к работе никакого пиетета и уважения, когда Женечка опять забывает нормально питаться.  
\- Некогда.  
\- Я сказала: приятного аппетита.  
Женечка сначала поджимает губы, готовясь спорить, но Анна Серговна работает на опережение – громко и влажно чмокает ее в лоб. На коже остается кроваво-красный след, аккуратный, словно его нарисовали по трафарету. Красиво. Но главное, что Женечка сдувается тут же: мягко улыбается и берется за вилку.  
Аня некоторое время просто любуется, как Женечка сосредоточенно жует. Но мысли не поставить на паузу – все это время она тщательно продумывает, просматривает в голове досье кандидатов. Не для Вечеринина, конечно. Для Женечки. Ей надо подобрать такого подопечного, от которого будет хоть какая-то польза. Чтоб мог заботиться, чтоб не бесил, не доставлял лишних проблем. Да уж. Легче Рудбоя заставить написать альбом, чем найти хоть кого-то подобного в их базе.  
Когда в тарелке у Женечки остается только стебелек от петрушки, в комнату впархивает Анечка. Смирнуха, Личадеева, Смирнова. Анечка. Она вся взмыленная после пробежки, с влажными волосами и раскрасневшимися щеками. Красивая и яркая. Хорошая. Анечка на ходу целует в щеку Женю, подмигивает Анне Серговне и начинает раздеваться. Скидывает потную майку, лосины, белье, все это так и оставляет валяться на полу, и идет в душ, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос. С ее появлением будто становится теплее и светлее.  
Анна Серговна убирает с пола вещи и закидывает их в корзину. Потом бросает взгляд на монитор, занимающий одну из стен. Две ярких точки, отвечающих за Пашу и Юру, сейчас выглядят как одно целое. Эмоциональный фон у обоих пульсирует малиновым. Опять трахаются, кто бы сомневался. На душе теплеет, губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке. Хоть за этих двоих можно не переживать.  
Как бы проще всем жилось, если бы и остальные точки вот так спаривались и мерцали малиновым, а? Скольких бы проблем удалось избежать. Аня скользит глазами по монитору, с огорчением замечает, что малиновых даже десятка не набирается, а вот тусклых серых точек до хрена. После пары щелчков на консоли управления, локации остаются все те же, но точки меняются. Прежде всего Анна Серговна проверяет Карину. Та ожидаемо спокойно лиловая, умница. Чтобы прийти в себя после Фаллена, конечно, потребуется изрядно времени, но это ничего. Справится.  
На мониторе моргает предупреждение о входящем вызове. Саша. Картинки нет, только звук.  
\- Привет, милая. Как дела?  
\- Хуево. Мы в лесу. Опять. А мне уже очень надоел лес. И Слава.  
\- Ох. - Аня переводит карту на предыдущий режим. Отыскивает Славу. И сразу же Мирона. Они одинаково унылые и практически бесцветные. – Опять что ли? Жень…  
Женечка отрывается от своих бумаг, подходит к монитору и тихо матерится сквозь зубы. Она редко это делает, но так мастерски, что Анна Серговна с трудом борется с желанием записать слова и обороты в блокнотик. На память.  
\- В общем, девочки, срочно нужен новый план!  
Саша скомкано прощается и отключается. Наверное, Слава рядом, снова ходит, нудит и сочиняет очередной релиз. Десятый за год, блин.  
\- Я думала, у них контакт пошел.  
\- Я тоже так думала. – Женя через общий терминал отправляет сообщение Диляре с просьбой срочно выйти на связь.  
Из душа выходит Анечка. Свежая, довольная.  
\- Застегнешь?  
Анна Серговна сначала с удовольствием проводит ладонью по обнаженной спине и только потом застегивает молнию на ярко-синем платье в красных маках. От всей Анечки немного рябит в глазах, но это совсем не раздражает. Наоборот. Появляется ощущение лета.  
\- Паше сегодня звонил Рудбой. – Анечка выбирает самое красное и самое большое яблоко из вазочки, с удовольствием в него вгрызается. Ей на днях сняли брекеты, и она все никак не может перестать что-то жевать и грызть.  
\- Что говорил?  
\- Ныл. – Анечка пожимает плечами и лезет в шкаф. У нее там огромный запас обуви на все случаи жизни. Она достает желтые лабутены с яркой подошвой и высоченным тоненьким каблуком. Удивительно, как туфли на шпильке сразу меняют человека. Домой Анечка забрать туфли не может: Паша, хоть и витает в облаках, примерную стоимость даже одной пары подобной обуви знает. Возникнут ненужные вопросы.  
\- А конкретнее?  
\- Просто ныл. Вздыхал. Ему грустно, одиноко, тоскливо.  
\- А Паша-то тут при чем?  
Анечка снова пожимает плечами. Она кружится у зеркала, и широкая юбка платья от этого высоко взлетает, обнажая светлые бедра и желтое кружево белья. Эх, сейчас бы вырубить к чертям все программы и мониторы, отправиться всеми девочками в баньку. Заказать ящика три шампанского и ведро черешни. Однажды они именно так и поступят. Честно.  
Анна Серговна задумчиво рассматривает точку Рудбоя на мониторе. Точка навевает тоску и раздражение, самую капельку. Ваня хороший, правда. Особенно на фоне многих других. Но он уже заебал. Каких только девочек к нему не приставляли – никто не выдерживал. Какие только комбинации партнеров не пробовали – все мимо. Только за последний год три крупных ссоры! Это слишком много. Недопустимо много, если честно.  
\- Зая, нам надо что-то делать с Рудбоем.  
\- Я знаю.  
Перед Анной Серговной с громких хлопком опускается стопка листков. Куча имен, почти все перечеркнуты, напротив некоторых проставлены даты и пометки Женечкиной рукой. И только одно имя не зачеркнуто, а наоборот – жирно обведено красным маркером.  
\- Все-таки Фаллен? – Анечка заглядывает через плечо, громко хмыкает. – Думаете, сработает?  
Она с явным сожалением идет к шкафу и меняет свои роскошные шпильки на скромные белые кеды. И в них хороша, конечно.  
\- Сработает. Вы знаете, что я не в восторге. Но нельзя больше игнорировать очевидное. Фаллен – его идеальный партнер. Пусть друг другу мозги ебут. Надоели.  
Женечка с удовольствием закуривает, и желание свалить девчонками подальше от всех этих идиотов становится почти нестерпимым. Анна Серговна мысленно себе обещает: вот разберутся с Рудбоем – и обязательно.  
Точки Паши и Юры, все такие же слипшиеся, но уже не такие интенсивно малиновые, постепенно светлеют. Значит, где-то час времени в запасе у Анны Серговны еще есть. Как раз, чтобы заскочить в магазин, вернуться домой и сделать вид, что занималась скучными домашними делами, а не спасала этот дурацкий бестолковый мир. Отлично.

Женщина!  
В глупом мужском бездействии варится.  
Строит плотину и мир понадежней.  
Ищет решенья. Решенья находятся.  
Она скидывает груз с плеч, как бретельку.  
Вот и заебись.


End file.
